A dream girl and a Heartbreak
by kingdomnite
Summary: After a fight with giants, Inuyasha makes themistake of calling Kagome 'Kikyo'. He'll have to make a choice he's not sure he can make.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the back room of a spacious house arguing as usual.

"Really Inuyasha what did the poor wall ever do to you?" said Kagome as she looked at the huge hole in the wall. "It was in my way." Replied Inuyasha grumpily. _Geez, am I not allowed to smash walls?_ "What business of yours is it anyways?"

Inuyasha glared at her and she in turn glared back. "It's my business because we're all going to freeze tonight! Since someone obviously has a problem."

Inuyasha just stood there, "Me! A problem! Nope!" He crossed his arms, "Besides you don't need a problem to punch walls."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes you do…" she started.

Out in the other room Miroku stood watching the horizon. As he watched he saw what looked to be boulders coming towards the house. "Hey Inuyasha, stop bickering…I think we have company." Miroku called.

Sango had been playing with Kirara, but as soon as Miroku called she looked outside.

As Inuyasha and Kagome arrived to where Miroku was standing. They looked into the horizon where Miroku pointed and saw a bunch of things that looked like big hunks of rock on top of trees. As they got closer they could tell what they were and what they saw was a small army of giants. "Well looks like we have a few giants."

"A few? Inuyasha there is at least a dozen there!" said Miroku.

Kagome nodded as Miroku spoke the truth, "The leader seems to be the biggest one in the middle." she said, even though it was pretty obvious.

The middle giant had a boulder sized body twice the size of the others on top of a tree at least twice as thick. As soon as they heard the voice Inuyasha and Miroku spun around. "Why did you come? Miroku said INUYASHA…not Kagome and Inuyasha. So go back inside." Inuyasha growled, and with that said he turned back around without waiting for a reply and took out his Tetsusiaga. "They should have never come here, because this is going to be the end of them. Come on Miroku!"

She yelled as a few seconds later the giants came crashing into the yard. _They're even uglier closer up._ Thought Kagome as she winced at their sight_. Wait, there's a jewel shard in the big guys left forearm_. "Inuyasha, the big guys left forearm has a shard of the Shikon!" Yelled Kagome as she watched some of the lesser giants fall as Sango and Miroku attacked them.

_Grr…I thought I told her to go inside._ As Inuyasha turned to yell at Kagome the giant swiped his right arm over Inuyasha's head just missing him.

"Inuyasha! Are you OK!" yelled Kagome as she started to rush forward.

"Ya. I'm fine. Now go back inside like I said." And with one quick glance at Kagome who was stalking away he lifted up his Tetsusaiga. "Want to taste my wind scar, do ya? Well here you go!"

As the giant disinagrated into a pile of ash one Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard just as one of the lesser giants that hadn't been killed slammed his hand on Inuyasha's head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she started to run to the fallen Inuyasha's aid.

"No stay back for a minute! Wind tunnel!" yelled Miroku as he pulled back the rosary beads covering the hole in his hand.

As if on cue, everything in the path of his hand started moving with increasing speed including the giant he was pulling away from Inuyasha.

After the giant was a considerable distance away, Sango used her boomarang and with one swing the giant was chopped in half. Sango and Miroku rushed to Inuyasha who was pretty battered up. "Inuyasha are you OK?" asked Sango.

"Where's Kagome? Is she OK?" was his reply.

Miroku and Sango looked at another then at the house door. "Ya, she's inside. Can you walk? We'll help you in there." Said Miroku.

"Ya I can walk." Said Inuyasha as he got up. He took one step forward and would have fallen back down if Miroku and Sango didn't grab hold. "No I'm fine." Insisted Inuyasha as he tried wrenching his hands away.

"No, you can hardly stand. As soon as you're sitting in the house we'll leave you alone. Until then you need our help." Miroku said with reason and Sango nodded.

_They'll never give up and I DO feel weak_. "OK." Said Inuyasha with relief, which he tried to hide with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the house Kagome was sitting on one of the mats. _Inuyasha never lets me help! It's like he doesn't trust me. He did say he didn't want to see another woman die, but just because I want to help doesn't mean I'm going to die! _She stood up. _I'm not useless. What if they get hurt? I'm the authority in modern day medicines!_

"Hey Kagome, get a mat ready for Inuyasha he's pretty battered up." Yelled Miroku as all three entered the house.

"Oh my god! What happened?" cried Kagome as she rushed over and ignoring Miroku's demand for a mat.

Sango and Miroku put Inuyasha on the mat Kagome had been sitting on before they went into the detailed story of how Inuyasha got hurt.

"Is he going to be okay?" she said as she bent over to look into his face which was pale.

"Yes, just watch over him please Kagome." Miroku said and as Kagome quickly nodded Sango and Miroku hurried outside.

_I can't believe he's so hurt. I wish it was me_. She thought as she silently started to cry.

One tear drop landed on Inuyasha's brow, _What's so wet? Is it raining? Why are my eyes closed? _He opened his eyes and looked at the crying Kagome. He was sore all over and his head was pounding. "Ka-Kagome?" he managed to say before he blacked out.

He was in a field.

_Where am I? It seems so familiar._ Sitting on grass by a tree was a black haired girl._ Is that Kagome? _As he walked closer the person became clearer. When he was directly in front of the girl he could tell that she hadn't realized he was there, and she still didn't. She was taller then Kagome and she looked older. _She looks so familiar who is she_? Then it came to him and he whispered her name, "Kikyo" The girl didn't appear to have heard anyone so he repeated the name a little louder. "Kikyo. Kikyo is that you?" This time she seemed to have heard and she faced him. _It is Kikyo. But Kikyo is dead, does that mean I am too?_

"Inuyasha I knew you would find me." She said sweetly.

He smiled and then his face dropped slightly as he thought about being dead. _That mean's I'll never see Kagome again_.

_He looks so peaceful_, Kagome thought. _Maybe if I call him he'll hear me_. She called his name softly, no reply, she raised her voice to a higher decibel, "Inuyasha." This time his brow furrowed, "Kikyo." He said.

She leaned back and looked up to the rafters on the ceiling. She was heartbroken, _I make sure nothing else happens to him, and all he can think about is her!_

As she started to cry Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome? Kagome! Oh I'm not dead!" he cried then his brow furrowed , "Why the heck are you crying?"

As he sat up she turned and glared, "Because all you think about is her!" and with that she stormed out of house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He ran after her and hurried out to the lawn, he looked around himself but it was now foggy and misty. "Kagome, come back!" He yelled again.

"Inuyasha, why are you yelling?" asked a tired little Shippo from the doorway.

Inuyasha turned around, "Go back to bed you little twerp, this doesn't concern you!" he growled.

Shippo rolled his eyes then went back inside muttering, "Inuyasha is a big stupid jerk. It does concern me…he woke me up"

"I heard that." Inuyasha said causing Shippo to bound into the house. "It makes no sense why you didn't wake up from all the racket!" he growled at the empty doorway.

Instead of making him pay by hanging him upside down, Inuyasha went back to his searching for Kagome. He put his nose to the ground and sniffed to find the direction she had gone in.

Down by the river Kagome was sitting by the bank; with a flower in one hand and she was plucking the petals off. "He loves me, he loves Kikyo." She kept going back and forth until she came to the last petal. "He loves…" She threw it down on the ground then got up and began to walk towards the trees nearby.

The trees grew pretty densely in that area, and she was too scared to go in. Then she heard a voice, "Help me! Heeeeeeelp!" it cried. Kagome took the bow and an arrow off her back and headed into the trees.

Miroku looked at Sango as he listened to Shippo tell his story.

Sango had just gotten up, but she looked like she had been awake for hours. "Sango you look great!" said Miroku with admiration.

Sango smiled, "Why thank you Miroku."

"Ahem" coughed Shippo, "My story…"

Sango looked at Shippo, "Oh yes, can you please get to the point."

Shippo rolled his eyes, he thought it was a great story and anyone who had ears should listen. "Ok the point is Kagome is missing and Inuyasha has gone to look for her." Shippo said in one breath.

"Ok, then we must go find them." Said Miroku. "Sango, we'll take Kirara, right?" he asked.

"Well, of course. It's much easier then walking especially when we can't smell them out." She replied.

Shippo looked from one person to the other. "You seem to be forgetting I am also a demon. I can smell them out." He said proudly.

Sango laughed, "You are a little Kitsune, your smelling isn't up to Inuyasha's." She said softly.

Shippo sighed, "Oh all right your right."

Miroku who had been silent for a time looked up. "Kagome will probably have headed for the bone eaters well, so let's start there." He said logically. "If her and Inuyasha got into another one of the arguments she'll most likely want to go home."

Shippo rolled his eyes "Inuyasha always has to make Kagome go home!" he said angrily and Sango nodded then all three went outside.

Inuyasha had caught Kagome's scent long ago and now he was walking normally. He still didn't know why she had run off, but he knew it was his fault. "Kagome, will you come back and tell me what I did?" he said to himself.

As he walked past the well, he heard a crackling of leaves. He jumped around but saw no one. "Hello?" he called. "Ok" he growled, "Who's out there? Show yourself!" Out of the trees walked a figure.

"Kagome?" he whispered."Kikyo" he whispered in the same breath, as the figure came closer. "No" he shook his head, "Your not real." He told the figure.

"Oh I'm not?" she laughed. "I swear that I am."

Inuyasha looked again, but it was Kikyo. "B-but you fell off that cliff." He said.

"Yes I did, but I survived as you can see." She replied.

Inuyasha stared dumbly. "A-are you sure your real?" he asked, but instead of waiting for her to reply he ran up and hugged her. _She sure feels real,_ he said to himself as their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku, Sango and Shippo hid behind the fringe of trees and bushes that surrounded the well. "Good thing Kagome's not here." Said Miroku as he watched Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss.

"Yes, she wouldn't like this." Said Sango, "I bet he did something to upset her. That's why she is missing."

Shippo shook his head, "He's too dumb to know any better."

Sango and Miroku looked at him, "Your lucky Inuyasha's not here." They both said.

"Someone said my name?" said Inuyasha from above the bushes. "You rat." He grabbed Shippo by the tail and started shaking him.

Miroku and Sango looked back to the well, searching for Kikyo but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd Kikyo go?" asked Miroku.

Instead of answering Inuyasha dropped Shippo. "Ouch!" He cried as he hit the ground.

"You might as well come since you've decided to already." Said Inuyasha as he began to walk back towards the well. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks but followed.

Kagome walked nervously into the woods while the trees seemed to move with every breath of wind. "I'm here to help!" she said as she walked deeper into the trees.

As she began to walk she had the feeling she was being watched but she shrugged it off. _It's just my imagination_, she thought to herself as she began to shiver. She looked around thinking she had heard a noise, but there was nothing anywhere. "Heeeeeelp!" cried the voice from much closer.

"Hold on!" Kagome yelled as she crashed through the underbrush in front of her. She was so noisy that she never heard the footsteps behind her. As she reached a clearing she saw a young girl lying on the ground. "I have come to help." She said as she walked closer.

"Silly girl." Said another voice from behind her. She didn't dare turn around and look. "First I get him to think of me again, then I get you. You really believed someone was hurt? You pathetic girl!" Kagome Shivered.

"Kikyo." She said without turning around. "Why? Why do hate me? What have I done?"

Kikyo laughed; it was a high laugh, yet it sounded sad and caused Kagome to shiver. "You must ask? You do not know? You replaced me!" she hissed.

Kagome turned around sharply. "I never replaced you! I never even got near replacing you!" she cried, "T-that's just the p-p-problem." She said through tears.

Kikyo looked at the young girl who was kneeling before her, with sympathy then changed her look to one of hate. _It's all her fault Inuyasha isn't the same. _She reminded herself. "Yes, well cry all you want." She said and when Kagome looked up Kikyo was gone and she was alone.

"Inuyasha." Said Sango and waited for his sharp tongue to tell her to be quiet, but when he didn't answer she looked at Miroku.

Knowing what Sango wanted to know Miroku spoke up. "Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo?" he asked. When he got no answer he continued. "We all saw you together."

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Miroku. He shook his head then spoke up, "You know, Kagome wouldn't have liked that scene much." He said casually. They all stopped and watched as Inuyasha's shoulders sagged.

"Inuyasha." Said Sango. "We will find her." Inuyasha still didn't speak but his shoulders moved back and he kept walking.

"Kikyo has planned something." He said after a long while of silence. They all looked at one another, but kept silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone in the woods Kagome called out in vain hoping someone could hear her. She didn't dare move from the clearing because she had no idea which way was out. She looked blindly around, "Inuyasha." She whispered. She knelt down and started to cry_; I shouldn't have run off…now no one will find me!_ The without much hope she wiped her eyes and looked around for the bushes she had crashed through, but just as she suspected, she couldn't find them.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo finally reached the river bank. Shippo looked at the dented ground, "Was Kagome here?" he asked, hoping she wasn't far away.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground, "Yes she went that way."

"Ok let's go!" said Miroku. He started walking to the trees but Inuyasha stopped him.

"No. It's a new moon tonight and when I lose my powers I can't protect…" He stopped suddenly and turned away to walk and sit on rock at the beach.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked Miroku. He just shrugged in reply.

"He's been like this ever since meeting Kikyo, haven't you noticed? Said Shippo. Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo and then at Inuyasha before they went to get sticks for a fire.

Inuyasha got up off the rock and began to walk along the beach. "You'll have to choose, me or her." That's what Kikyo said. He reminded himself. He knew what she meant. She had taken Kagome. It was a simple thing to do. Kagome was so kind hearted that it didn't take much to get her where you wanted her. _But, how can I do that? How can I choose?_ He asked himself. It wasn't going to be easy. He really didn't know if he could do it. "I have to!" he told himself then turned around and began to walk back to the camp.

When they had gathered enough wood for the fire they all sat down around it to gather the heat that came from the leaping flames. Suddenly Miroku spoke, "Sango, you look pretty in the moonlight."

"Why thank you!" replied Sango as she smiled.

Miroku took the smile as a good sign and he reached out his hand. He touched the first butt he found thinking it was Sango's.

"Woah!" cried Inuyasha as he stood up. "Watch where you put your hands!"

Shippo giggled, "See that's what you get when you let your hands roam!" Sango laughed.

"W-well I thought it was San---" Miroku started before he was suddenly cut off by a loud smack. Shippo was just about in tears as he laughed. "Hey what'd you do that for? I said I thought it was yours, but obviously it wasn't!" said Miroku as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well, the thought was bad enough." Replied Sango as she looked into the fire.

Inuyasha felt the change as soon as it got dark. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself. All he could feel was a prickly sensation, but that transgressed into a deeper prick and then finally he felt the changes taking place. His fingernails were no longer long and sharp. He could feel his hair move with a whisper as soon as his dog's ears, which were formerly there, disappeared. His vision also became foggier as though he was looking through misted glass at the world.

"What does it feel like?" Miroku asked when the transformation was done. "Changing every new moon must be a pain, but how different do you?"

"You have no kidding it's a pain!" huffed Inuyasha, "what with not being able to defend myself or…" he trailed off. He looked into the fire, _I almost let my feels slip, I wont be doing that again. _After a long paused he said "and not being able to defend anyone else."

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. They had a feeling he was thinking about Kikyo and his one time decision to become human before her demise.

"Do you perhaps mean Kagome?" asked Shippo. "I would be upset if I couldn't defended her!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Shush Shippo!" said Miroku as he watched Inuyasha look up at the sky with his now violet eyes. "Not now!" he stopped Shippo as again the little Kitsune was about to open his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"I bet a human like you is hungry?" said Kikyo as she looked down on Kagome. When she didn't answer, Kikyo kicked her. Kagome winced and glanced upward at Kikyo's face, but still didn't say anything. "So that's how it is? When you're spoken to you won't talk? Ah I see."

Kagome lifted up her head and smiled. With a hiss Kikyo stood up straight. "Smiling? I was speaking to you, not smiling." She kicked her again.

"Inu---" Kagome whispered.

"So, it's Inuyasha you want to talk about?" She didn't wait for Kagome to speak, "Well, how would you like it if all of sudden he forgot you? How would you like it he found someone new? "

Kagome tried to stand but she was too weak and she only managed to get to her knees. "I am always afraid that's going to happen." She whispered. Her lips cracked as she spoke and she could taste the blood on them.

Kikyo looked at her, "Just wait till it happens." She said.

Kagome stared at Kikyo. She didn't think she had much in common with Kikyo even though she was supposedly the young priestesses reincarnation. Kikyo had a longer and much sharper face then she believed herself to have. And she was quite certain that neither of them had very much of the same attitude and disposition. "H-he never forgot you Kikyo." Kagome said but her voice cracked and it was more of a whisper.

Outside of the clearing Inuyasha stood dumbly in one place, he could see and hear it all, but he couldn't move. He looked at Kikyo. _She thinks I forgot her_? Then he looked at Kagome. She looked terrible, all weak and he could see the blood on her lips clearly since her face was so white, but she wasn't giving up. In fact she was explaining things.

"Kikyo. I never….I never feel like he sees me. He always thinks of you….He never forgot you." Kagome whispered. "He s-still l-loves you!" she was crying hard now but she didn't care. It was only Kikyo watching her and as far as she was concerned Kikyo needed to hear that.

_You never feel like I see you?_ Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Have I really acted that way?" he asked himself.

Kikyo turned around at his voice. "Inuyasha, is that true?" she asked the bushes.

He didn't think he had spoken out loud, but he knew he had when Kikyo kept staring pointedly at the bushes. Kagome looked up as Inuyasha walked out of the bushes.

"Inuyasha!" said Kikyo when she saw him looking at Kagome.

"Yes, yes it's true." He whispered.

Kikyo smiled. "So you do still love me? Then this girl is disposable, she is not needed." She replied.

Kagome looked at Kikyo's back. "Dis-disposable? But NO! Just let me go home." She cried.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo for a long while then slowly he turned his head to look at Kagome. At first he just stood there looking down at her with the most tortured expression on his face and then finally he spoke. "I do see you." He whispered.

"Come on Inuyasha. You have the first swing and then I'll bind her to a tree." Said Kikyo as she took Kagome's bow and arrows.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock as she watched him grab the hilt of the Tetsusiaga.


	6. Chapter 6

From the bushes Miroku and Sango watched as Kikyo ordered Inuyasha to kill Kagome.

"Nooooo!" yelled Shippo.

"Inuyasha, don't do it!" cried Miroku as he walked out the bush. Followed by Sango and Shippo.

"Inuyasha please don't! Kagome's is better then Kikyo." Said Shippo as he looked at Kikyo with disgust. "Kagome would never order you to kill her."

Miroku hit Shippo on the top of the head with his staff. While Shippo rubbed the lump that was already forming, Sango spoke. "Kikyo please, don't make Inuyasha kill Kagome. Let her go home, back to the present if you feel her as a threat."

Ignoring the comments Kikyo looked from one person to another, "So you brought your posse along." She finally said, "they seem to have taken a liking to this young girl." She looked at Inuyasha, "Have you taken a liking to her also? One which stops you from swinging your sword?"

He didn't want to answer. He couldn't. He turned as he heard Kagome whimper. "Please just let me go home." She whispered over and over. He was about to turn away when something she said caught his attention, "I love Inuyasha, but I just want him to be happy. And if Kikyo makes him happy then I just want to go home."

His expression softened and now he knew for certain he couldn't kill Kagome anymore then he could change back his transformation when the new was already overhead. "Inuyasha you know you can't kill her." Miroku was saying. But to him, it was a sound that was far away and undistinguishable.

Kikyo had had enough though. "Fine, Inuyasha if you can't kill her then I'll do it." She fit an arrow into the bow and steadily pointed it at Kagome.

_Choose_…

As soon as Inuyasha realized what was going on he leapt at Kikyo. But he was a fraction of a second to late and everyone watched as the arrow sped towards Kagome in slow motion and embedded itself in her heart.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he started to run towards her body which had gone limp a few seconds after the arrow had pierced her.

Miroku held him back, "No Shippo, no. She's gone." He said trying to sound strong and make sure no one saw the tear that slid down his cheek.

Sango was also crying, but she didn't care who saw. "She was my best friend!" She cried as she dropped to ground. Miroku consoled her and they were all silent. Except for the whimpers and sniffs.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's lifeless body and then turned with anger towards the woman in front of him. "Kikyo. Why?"

Kikyo shrugged, "She got in my way." She replied. She was waiting for Kagome's soul. With Kagome's soul she'd be alive, and she wanted that. _I can be with Inuyasha when the soul comes back to me._

"How? By being a friend to us all!" said Sango who lifted her head quickly and then dropped it back down as Shippo crawled into her lap and Miroku knelt down and put his arm around her.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's body and then at the group mourning her death. Finally he stared for a long time at the woman he was now so close to he could have felt her breath, if she had indeed been able to breath. "I-I'm sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered close to her ear.

"Huh? Sorry for----" Started Kikyo but the end of her question was cut short.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha stared at the two bodies. "It's all my fault!" he cried as he pound his fists into the earth. He looked at Kikyo, his eyesight focusing on the blood that was slowly seeping out of her neck. He was startled as she began to talk. It was weak and quiet, but because of his hearing he was able to hear it.

"I-Inuyasha I-I'm s-sorry." It was the last thing that Kikyo spoke.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered. Inuyasha took one last look at her body and at the blood that now covered his hands and then he got up and moved over to Kagome. "Kagome…" he whispered as he held her life less body. He looked down and finally seemed to notice the arrow as it poked him the chest, he reached down and wrenched it from the nearly clean wound in Kagome's chest.

He looked at Kikyo. _Kikyo was soulless…I loved her but she was soulless. _He looked down as Kagome hung limply in his arms. _Kagome, Kagome was alive. I lo---. _He stared unseeingly at the bushes. He couldn't even admit it now that she was dead. He let her drop slowly to the earth and stood.

"Inuyasha." Said Miroku from where he stood. "Are you okay?" If he expected an answer he didn't get it.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then bent down and lifted Kagome into his arms. "You deserve a burial." He whispered. He walked until he reached the well. He didn't even look back but he knew that the others were following him quietly. When he reached the well he put her body onto the grass and began to dig a hole.

After a few minutes of digging, he heard something which stopped him in his tracks. "Inuyasha." The voice was familiar.

Inuyasha looked around, he swore that he heard Kagome speak but that was impossible. "Damnit, I'm hearing dead girl's voices." He muttered to himself as began to dig again.

"There you are. We have been looking all over for you." Miroku said. "I found him!" he yelled.

"Finally!" said Sango as she walked over with Shippo on her shoulder.

"What you doing?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto the ground.

"Digging a grave." He muttered.

"Digging a grave?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha sat up, "Yes." Was his short reply.

"A grave for who?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _They were there, they know who for_!

"Well…who for?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha got up, "For Ka----."

"Hello guys!" said Kagome as she hopped out the well.

"Hello, Kagome! You weren't gone long." Replied Sango. Shippo ran up and gave her a hug.

"Welcome back." Said Miroku.

"Hello Inuyasha. Weren't going to say hi? Look I'm sorry for running off I was just upset." Inuyasha stared. "What? Do I have a second head?" she laughed.

"B-but your…your d-d-d-dead!" stammered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, "Dead?" The others stared at him also. "What have you been feeding him, guys?" she asked, trying to be serious but not succeeding.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. _She's alive. Or she looks, sounds, and smells alive! _He stood for a moment and then bounded over to her and grabbed her into his arms.

At first she was surprised and tense, but soon she gave in and melted into his arms. He didn't care that the others were staring at him like he had gone mad. He didn't even care if Kagome thought him mad. He lifted her face and looked into her eyes, "I lo…I'm so glad you're here." Why couldn't he say it? What was stopping him? She smiled and he bent his head to her lips. But, before their lips touched Shippo's voice interrupted.

"Oooooooooooo." He said, "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Miroku and Sango laughed and Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha, however, chased Shippo around the clearing until he had caught his tail.

"Welcome back Kagome!" laughed Sango.

"It's good to be back." She replied happily. She smiled as she watched Inuyasha chase Shippo, "It's good to be back." She repeated in a whisper.


End file.
